Talk:Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Status I believe I once brought a forum topic about this. In my opinion, we should reconsider what means to be dead within Narutoverse and we shouldn't use real-world logic and rules to determine life/death in fiction. In my opinion: * a dead person/creature = has gone to the pure land * still in the impure land = not dead Lets take Orochimaru as an example. We concluded him as deceased, but that was before the whole Curse Mark reveal. Technically, he never died, as his soul didn't go to the pure land to our knowledge. He only ceased to exist for a while in physical form, but his soul and consciousness remained. So I ask, is Hagoromo really "dead" ? He is now some interdimensional timeless entity... I would even dare to say a god.--Elveonora (talk) 11:11, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, this is all logical and nice, but the only problem that characters in the manga themselves deny this logic (Hagoromo included) by constantly referring to themselves as "dead" if their body is gone. Even Oro was referred more than once as "killed". So how about that?Faust-RSI (talk) 11:21, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Orochimaru and Hagoromo are "special cases" that's why I'm discussing it in regards to them. Even in Narutoverse, the souls in the pure land appear to have no consciousness, since brain is required for that. I suspect that once the consciousness is gone, there's nothing to hold the soul in the impure land. But these two continue to have consciousness even without a form and as such their souls haven't gone to the pure land, meaning they are alive. Unless you consider someone crawling out of a neck as dead.--Elveonora (talk) 11:44, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't consider them dead, I don't even consider Edo Tensei's dead, calling them "zombies" is ridiculous on Kishi's side, as they are nothing like zombies. My problem is with the direct statements in the manga that say these particular characters are dead, regardless of how illogical it is. Are we going to just ignore them?Faust-RSI (talk) 11:49, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :That's because commonly demise of the brain in Narutoverse also equals death. It's 99% true, save for these two. They continue to: have thoughts, senses, awareness and be capable of actions, that's quite alive in my book.--Elveonora (talk) 11:57, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Dead. As dead as dead can get. If his spirit or chakra wants to float around ignoring space and time, fantastic. But he's still dead. The same can't even be used with Orochimaru actually, because Orochimaru was sealed, not killed. Permenant it may have been, Itachi didn't actually kill him, just left him in a state where he might as well been. But yeah, the Sage is dead. Very dead.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:32, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I get what you're saying, but I think if a character specifically refers to themselves as dead, then that's clearly the author saying they're dead. The thing that gets weird is that he also referred to himself as living chakra. I think if we're going to be accurate with these cases we need can't really call them "Alive" or "Dead", as neither accurately describes their status.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:39, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Except the status field isn't for some weird metaphysical thing. Because that would be like saying because Naruto is Asura reincarnated, that Asura is not dead because he is also Naruto. Like I said, the Sage's spirit may have lived on as living chakra, but the man is still dead.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:00, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Reincarnation is fairly different. The Sage himself described his state as living chakra. A description also given to the tailed beasts. I think Elveonora makes a good point when he says we shouldn't apply real world logic to such matters.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:36, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm not even implying real world logic. Because otherwise I wouldn't even entertain this discussion. I'm saying, as he even stated, that his life ended. Life ending equals dead. If he lived on as a phantom of living chakra, great job. But he's still dead.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:39, March 27, 2014 (UTC) @Ultimate, I didn't refer to Itachi's sealing of Orochimaru (which didn't happen anyway) but Sasuke's murder of Orochimaru and then the latter after his death crawling out from Sasuke's neck. And death indeed equals demise of physical form, well, unless you are Orochimaru or Hagoromo, that's what I'm saying. Even in Narutoverse consciousness gets lost once the brain dies and the soul then goes to the pure land. Didn't happen with Orochimaru tho, meaning he cheats death--Elveonora (talk) 13:56, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :I believe his status at this moment is as same as Minato from Pain's fight and Kushina form Kurama's fight. All those cases have the same situation that Naruto has about to die several times. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Weren't chakra Minato and Kushina something akin to Shadow Clones sealed with fuuinjutsu? This is kinda different, as those vanished once the task was over for them.--Elveonora (talk) 19:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::They were chakra, but nothing indicated they worked like shadow clones. Their disappearance was nothing like it. They seemed more like quasi-applications of the original ninshū, the whole understanding each others' feelings, but leaving actual chakra behind. Omnibender - Talk - 19:40, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Prince Since his mom was a princess, doesn't that make him one? Not sure how these things work.--Elveonora (talk) 12:14, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing. XD ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 12:16, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 12:05, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Sharingan I'm just going to go ahead and broach this topic. His mother had a Sharingan. His son had a Sharingan. We now know the Rinnegan is the final evolution of the Sharingan with the addition of the Sage's chakra. Logical conclusion: Hagoromo had a Sharingan. Thoughts? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:09, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Despite that he didn't mention it, but I couldn't agree more. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 07:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Despite agreeing with your reasoning, I don't think there's any need to put the Sharingan in the Sage's infobox. Mainly because Hagoromo always used the Rinnegan, which we count as a different dōjutsu from the Sharingan, the Mangekyō Sharingan and the Byakugan.--JOA20 (talk) 07:32, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: That makes no sense whatsoever. Firstly, you have no idea how often (or not) Hagoromo used the Sharingan. Secondly, how is it a different dōjutsu? Its the final form of the Sharingan. We now know how it works. The Sharingan evolves into the Rinnegan when the Sage's chakra is within the user's body. And thirdly, we don't list things by how often they're used. We list things based on whether or not people have them. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:42, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::I actually have no problem with adding the Sharingan as Hagoromo's kekkei genkai. But if that were the case, should we add Mangekyō Sharingan as well?--JOA20 (talk) 07:45, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::The Rinnegan is described as specifically being the power of Hagoromo's chakra in his explanation, which is brought about by combining the chakras of Asura and Indra in a single host. This could indicate that Hagoromo was simply born with the Rinnegan, which I believe is how the situation was explained in previous accounts, which would mean that he never had a Sharingan. Likewise, it seems to me that if Hashirama had obtained Indra's chakra instead, he probably would have still obtained the Rinnegan without ever having had a Sharingan. There's also the fact that we still don't know where the Byakugan and Sharingan came from -- it's possible that they were obtained along with the power of Chakra. Given that their primary functions include the ability to observe chakra, it seems strange that they would have existed prior to mankind acquiring the power of the Divine Tree. Plus, her Sharingan is a third eye, which is just weird. Considering that Obito and Madara both obtained horns when becoming the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki, I can't help but think that these weird physical mutations are a result of the Divine Tree's chakra, not pre-existing genetic conditions. Unless Kaguya was an alien... Hrmm. At any rate, I feel like there are currently too many other possible explanations to just assume that Madara going from Mangekyō Sharingan to Rinnegan means that the Rinnegan can only evolve from a Mangekyō Sharingan. FF-Suzaku (talk) 10:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Kaguya's sharingan seems to be the final form rather than the rinnegan MangekyoSasuke (talk) 07:47, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :From what I understand, the Sage never had the Sharingan. Previous accounts state he was born with the Rinnegan, natural evolution of the Sharingan it may be, but if he was born with the Rinnegan he never had the Sharingan.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:19, April 2, 2014 (UTC) For reasons I already state in similar on-going discussions, that were likewise already stated by others here, I disagree with listing Hagoromo as a Sharingan user. Omnibender - Talk - 16:33, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Do you guys remember a while back when the sage was first shown, his silouette had Kaguya/Shinju's eyes, right after he became a jinchuuriki? MangekyoSasuke (talk) 19:27, April 2, 2014 (UTC) NopeUmishiru (talk) 19:40, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :I meant when Obito spoke about him. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 19:42, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Nope, can't even see his facial features let alone his eyesUmishiru (talk) 20:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :@Ultimate: The details of his birth weren't even touched upon until last chapter. He was only stated to have the Rinnegan. Not that he was born with it. Logic dictates that if his mother has it, his son has it, and it is genetically proven to be the final form of the Sharingan, then he had the Sharingan. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:21, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Logical people would agree with you, but unless it's spoon fed to them directly, the majority of editors will say no.--Reliops (talk) 18:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hagoromo's Hair Color Hagoromo's hair color is grayish red: http://i.imgur.com/10qf5No.png The tone color variation yields red: http://i.imgur.com/Fkoeluq.png It is Grayish Red and should be updated on the appearance description Celebrei (talk) 11:14, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Yup, his hair is red. Perhaps used to be a more lively red when he was younger. I'm more worried about his skin tho, dude must not have been sunbathing like since ever lol. No wonder since he flies in some multi-dimensional timeless space for centuries.--Elveonora (talk) 12:21, April 2, 2014 (UTC) His current hair color IS Grayish-Pink. There's No confirmation that his hair was red before. So, you should put his hair color the way "it is". Not just from some speculations. The color variation tone your provided is also pink tone, which of course consist some red, but they are not actually red (Not red like Kushina or Mito Uzumaki), unless you're color-blind. If you look at Mito Uzumaki's hair color when she was very old, you'll see that her red hair is dull-red or grayish-red, unlike current SOT6P's hair color which is grayish-pink. Use the front color page, where he's with Naruto, and ask some strangers what hair color does SOT6P have, they'd say grayish-pink, not red. C'mon people, it's not rocket science to put your thoughts in an orderly way, and respecting the chronology of the topic. Omnibender - Talk - 18:07, April 2, 2014 (UTC) On the cover of Chapter 671 looks something like brown.—Entondark (talk) 23:30, April 2, 2014 (UTC) No, it's Grayish Red/Desaturated Red, the desaturation/loss of vivacity is caused by senility, but Hagoromo's hair is definitely red: http://i.imgur.com/eZk1u9q.jpg This is pink :(which is different from red) http://i.imgur.com/gHStH55.png Celebrei (talk) 00:46, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Do you really have to use Color Hexa to determine the color that is Obviously shown there? The picture it's obvious that it's grayish pink, not red to normal people eyes. OK, fine here's another example from color hexa. http://i.imgur.com/EygAHdj.jpg . I doubt his hair color was red before, because look at Mito Uzumaki's hair color when she's very old, her hair was dull/brownish red, not as light (grayish pink) as current Hagoromo's hair. No sir, it is red: http://i.imgur.com/8wZPZDC.jpg And this is reinforced by the second official colored page of 671: http://i.imgur.com/9cOnkOW.jpg Just like Mito in the anime, it is grayish/desaturated red. The primary color is red, the desaturation of the hair color is caused by senility, but the primary color is definitely red for both Mito and Hagoromo. Celebrei (talk) 04:29, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Asura and Indra Ōtsutsuki Why was the last name removed from Asura and Indra? They are their father's son. They should have their last name. Steveo920, 15:48, April 2, 2014 :Because that wasn't confirmed. Seelentau 愛議 20:53, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Really, we need something as simple as that to be spoon fed to us? It's the same idiocy as with Tsunade. We know she is a Senju. Madara kept hammering about it. Yet her article isn't properly named.--Reliops (talk) 01:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC) : Though I wouldn't use the term "idiocy", I agree. Not going to change other's mindsets, but nevertheless, I agree. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :I agree too, in the case that this is put to a vote. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 02:41, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree as well and i highly doubt Hagoromo would refer to his sons using their last name (Kuroiraikou (talk) 03:37, April 22, 2014 (UTC)) Then we are in agreement?--Reliops (talk) 12:04, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. They weren't named that, so they stay without the surname. What if Indora was called Uchiha because of reasons? • Seelentau 愛議 12:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) If that were the case then the manga would have said so. What parent refers to their immediate children by their full name? Given how Hagoromo took on his mother surname, why wouldn't his children. Also, considering the fact they were both candidates to be his successors, that would indicate they would have taken his surname.--Reliops (talk) 17:16, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Still, it wasn't confirmed. Is it really that big a deal? Each of them is known to be Hagoromo's son, so no need to put an Ōtsutsuki after their first names to show that they are the Sage's sons.--JOA20 (talk) 17:22, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Skin Color Should it be added to the Appearence section that his skin color is pale blue-ish? Or wathever that color is? --RIkudo (talk) 02:50, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Call it pale. Just one colour back and forth tug of war for him is enough. Omnibender - Talk - 02:52, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Marking or third eye? I was wondering, is the thing on Hagoromo's forehead really a marking, or is it possible that it's a third eye? After all, it looks the same as his mother's when it's open. Bloodytom (talk) 06:23, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :It's a marking. Seelentau 愛議 08:03, April 3, 2014 (UTC) How do you know that for a fact? It looks to me like he has a third eye like this mother had.--Reliops (talk) 21:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Because it was never ever indicated to be anything else than a marking. • Seelentau 愛議 21:28, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Definitely a marking, like undoubtedly. It's drawn on his forehead, not sticking in and out like an eye--Elveonora (talk) 13:09, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Senjutsu of six paths Hi , I am new and I am curious what Madara meant by mentioning it when Naruto's back in new mode was shown. Could "Senjutsu of six paths" be reffering to Hagoromo's Senjutsu, original most powerfull Senjutsu ?.... It could be invented by Hagoromo when he found out Ten tails is made of nature energy. Could it mean that Hagoromo was also Senjutsu' user..., the wielder of Original Senjutsu which was later taught by Toad, Snake and Slug are Sage's personal summons. Maybe it could also explain why Toad Sage mode, Slug Sage mode and Snake Sage mode have most of the common abilities with few unique, which would be result of Hagoromo's Ultimate Senjutsu being adapted by different animals which changed it to fit their tastes and use. I mean Toad Sage mode is known of great physcial strength/durability of the body, Snake Sage mode is known of Speed and agility and Slug Sage mode would be known by healing/regenerative powers. What do you think ? --TTHHagoromoOotsutsuki (talk) 21:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Senjutsu is basically using of senjutsu chakra, which is based on natural energy. Now, Juubi is a mass of natural energy, and it was sealed inside Hagoromo. You figure the rest.Faust-RSI (talk) No offense, but I think people went full retard with the "senjutsu of six paths" I'd like it gone from Naruto's article too and so on. Basically, all it means is "senjutsu of sage of the six paths" shortened or even more directly, Hagoromo's Senjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 09:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Exactly, This is what I meant. Hagoromo Ootsutsuki should be also listed as Senjutsu user. Besides Senjusu of six paths is shortcut to the Senjutsu of Sage of six paths, which clearly imply Hagoromo as Senjutsu user. Besides if you take carefull look at Naruto's performance in the lastest chapter then clearly not just his physical strentgh/durabiltiy of the body increased which is main trait of the Toad Sage mode but also his speed/agility(Snake Sage mode's trait) and also healing/regeneration powers(Hashirama's/Slug Sage mode's trait) also get increased, which clearly indicate Hagoromo was not just Senjutsu user but also user of Ultimate Senjutsu which was later derivered into animal Sage modes: Toad, Snake, Slug. --TTHHagoromoOotsutsuki (talk) 09:11, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :He with no doubt is?/was a Senjutsu user, it's hardly refutable at this point. The reason why I reverted your edit was because speculation and grammar, sorry.--Elveonora (talk) 09:15, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I apologize for my grammar and I didn't want to create mess here ;/. Anyway while you are complete right about speculation of Toad, Snake and Slug sage modes derivered from the Senjutsu of six paths, I don't see reason why should't you list Hagoromo as Senjutsu user, please explain it to me. Clearly the way to harm Ten tails is use of Sage chakra and Hagoromo fought it. Another point is that Naruto just recived power from Hagoromo and Madara called it Senjtusu of six paths, while it also was proven that Naruto has not more pigmentation around his eyes, just like Sage of six paths. Tell me why am I wrong ? --TTHHagoromoOotsutsuki (talk) 09:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::If it were on me alone, he would be listed as a user by now. Just wait for feedback of others first--Elveonora (talk) 09:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok, then I will wait for feedback of others ;), thanks for fast response --TTHHagoromoOotsutsuki (talk) 09:33, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Until we learn that Hagoromo's appearance is due to a permanent Sage Mode, I'm against him being listed as Sage Mode user. This is why I'm hating these latest chapters, they're taking everything we know and tap-dancing on top of it. Omnibender - Talk - 14:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think Hagoromo is even using Sage Mode. Something tells me his chakra just happens to be Senjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 14:44, April 21, 2014 (UTC) We now know of Another person besides Gaara who has retained his jinchuuriki powers, it should be noted.--Elveonora (talk) 21:00, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Since a jinchūriki dies when a tailed beast is extracted, why do we assume that they would lose these abilities in the first place? --Cerez365™ (talk) 00:03, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Good point. The answer is, dunno, we just assume, because logic has it that if you remove the source of x, subject should not be able to use x any longer or something. Perhaps it's no oddity, but basic stuff for a jinchuuriki to keep his/her Biju powers, the thing is, there haven't been many to told us after the beast was extracted, so... but we mention this in Gaara's case, so for the sake of consistency I suppose. Also may you please check his abilities section? I see something wrong with it... to be more exact, why does "Ninshu" section talk about Fuuinjutsu, Chibaku Tensei and the Moon, how is that relevant to it? Also him being a Senjutsu user is yet to be mentioned anywhere--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Senjutsu of the Six Paths 2 (I know there is a similarly named discussion but this isn't entirely the same) Naruto was stated to have obtained the Senjutsu of the Six Paths (六道の仙術, Rikudō no Senjutsu), and that its just Hagoromo's Senjutsu. But from my perspective it seems more like it is its own independent thing. Like how the Six Paths Technique is its own thing. The term Six Paths isn't exclusive to Hagoromo and the name Sage of Six Paths is derived from the Six Paths Technique, which was apparently his namesake. But there are other users of the Six Paths Technique now, he was just the originally. Senjutsu of the Six Paths is probably as equally dependent from Hagoromo. Just because Hagoromo had it, doesn't mean it is uniquely his Senjutsu just because of its name. It obviously isn't something that is solely unique to him. Skarrj (talk) 19:25, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :My interpretation of Rikudou Senjutsu is Hagoromo's Senjutsu, nothing else. Just like "second six paths" means "second Hagoromo" or so.--Elveonora (talk) 09:11, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Prophecy According to the manga, Gamamaru was the one that told the tailed beasts about Naruto, NOT Hagoromo, am I right? WindStar7125 (talk) 23:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC) WindStar7125 :No, Gamamru told Hagoromo who in turn told the beasts. • Seelentau 愛議 23:40, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, OK. My bad. WindStar7125 (talk) 00:23, May 3, 2014 (UTC) WindStar7125 Nine Tailed Beasts Jinchūriki The Sage of the Six Paths is the first Jinchūriki of the nine tailed beasts from the anime when Kurama remembered when hagoromo told them :"I don't have long any more. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama. Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… You each carry a name… And with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power… …Until that time…" and told them that unlike when they were inside of him they will be token throught different paths and they must know what true strength is . I guess That is a prouf that Hagoromo was the Jinchūriki of each tailed beast So I suggest you add to Tailed Beast : Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama , Shinju . Asesino04 (talk) 19:07, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Asesino04 :Watch episode #205 again to see the reason. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:16, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :"...And with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me..." This statement is referring to the fact they once held the cumulative shape of the Ten Tails. He used the 'Creation of All Things' technique to split the Ten Tails into the Nine Tailed Beasts. Atrix471 (talk) 00:42, May 21, 2014 (UTC) thrid eyes confirmed ? the new pics of Hagoromo is clearly showing a colored third eyes like his mom , so does that make it official that he has a third eyes ? --Tchad1 (talk) 06:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) No. He was shown having that "3rd eye" when he was mentioned by name several chapters ago. --Questionaredude (talk) 06:58, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hagoromo's "third eye" is still clearly a marking. The eye isn't even shaped like Madara's or Kaguya's. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 07:51, June 11, 2014 (UTC) How is it 'clearly' a marking? It's a different color. Sure, we've got no evidence stating it isn't a marking, but neither have we evidence claiming it is just a marking. Consider this; his horns arent' like his mother's either, but he has those. His Rinnegan aren't like his mother's, but he has those too. Seeing as those with the 'eyes of samsara' seem to naturally possess a third eye (Madara, Kaguya) is it unthinkable that maybe he has the third eye as well - just a little different? Besides, in that one scene of Kaguya remembering a younger Hagoromo, it seems kind of like said third eye is looking at the viewer. I could be wrong (my eyes are not admittedly the best) but that's just how it seems to me. (Bloodytom (talk) 02:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC)) :1000% a marking, my sight is like totally bad as well, but even i can tell.--Elveonora (talk) 10:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :How can you tell? It's two-dimensional. It doesn't matter how good your eyes are, unless you can perceive depth where there is none, that's an insane claim to make. If anything, there's more evidence to support that it's an actual third eye; the concept of 'those possessing the rinnegan' being able to access a third eye being the most obvious, but also, in the colored image of him, there is a slight shadow beneath it, hinting that a portion of his forehead protrudes slightly.Bloodytom (talk) 11:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not an eye because whenever the Sennin was shown as a shadow, both his eyes were visible, but no third eye. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:54, June 18, 2014 (UTC) So...appearance again. Sooo. We get another look at younger Hagoromo, and he still looked as if he stuffed the Ten-Tails in his butt. Which brings up the question yet again, is he in that Sage Transformation form that the other Ten-Tails jinchuriki are in, or did he alway just...you know. Look like that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :The latter, he always looked the way he does. You can see his brother having horns too, along with the tomoe pattern on clothes--Elveonora (talk) 14:33, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Deceased? He seems to be popping up regularly now, which really makes me question whether or not we should have him labeled as deceased. my suggestion is for the time being changing it to unknown, as he seems to be living "outside" of normal time/reality but able to interact with it. Shadowfox337 (talk) 06:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :He's dead. While his chakra ghost or whatever seems like.he can watch over stuff, he is still dead.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 08:39, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I argued the same thing, was told the same thing... I wouldn't say he is dead just yet. As I stated earlier, death in Narutoverse equals the soul leaving the impure land/world and entering the pure one. Dead is someone who can be reanimated. For all we know, the "ghost" is not just chakra but also his spirit, in which case he is "alivish"--Elveonora (talk) 10:18, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Death is also never reaching the pure world and ending up in the stomach of a death god. The end result is the same; if your life ends, you are dead. You may have various forms of "living" after the fact, but you are still dead.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Seperate paragraph for Senjutsu of six paths I would like to point out that currently Senjutsu of six paths described as Six paths Technique is mentioned/contained inside paragraph about Rinnegan. However these powers are different and only Madara, Hagoromo,Kaguya were known to posses both. I Would like to pull out this information and put in in new seperate paragraph called Senjutsu of six paths in abilities section. Please correct me, If I am wrong. --TTHHagoromoOotsutsuki (talk) 8:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) alive Before Madara grew breasts and vagina, people ridiculed my notion of Kaguya being alive and wanted her listed as deceased at all costs. Now we have Hagoromo in material world talking. Can anyone tell me how exactly is he dead?--Elveonora (talk) 13:43, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :He's more of a ghost than a living being. He is incarnacted chakra, nothing more. Edo Tensi victims are more alive than him. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:45, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Before Madara had a Black Zex Change Operation she was unknown, with death being more likely because *@($ing seriously. Hagoromo on the other hand, is still dead. Ghost, chakra projection, Lich Lord of the Scouge, whatever he may be, doesn't change the fact that he is still very dead.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:54, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Now sure how floating around and talking falls into the category of being dead though. We list Orochimaru as alive, he doesn't differ from Hagoromo.--Elveonora (talk) 14:14, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Don't get my wrong, but intent isn't to cause trouble. I just ask, because the moment Sasuke slapped Kabuto's flesh and a piece of Oro's chakra together, we didn't hesitate to list Oro alive despite being incarnated chakra or whatever. Now Hagoromo is incarnated chakra but isn't given the same treatment for one reason or another..--Elveonora (talk) 15:39, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :The difference is that Orochimaru was never dead. Just under a genjutsu. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 16:15, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Really? So he somehow made his way from the genjutsu and became one with the piece of chakra or something? In my opinion he wasn't ever trapped with Totsuka Blade, but that's another topic. The thing is, if you say he was trapped, then the Orochimaru walking around can't be the same as Itachi defeated.--Elveonora (talk) 16:19, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::But they are because Orochimaru split his consciousness. He is a living, breathing being made of flesh. He was literally reincarnated. Hagoromo is not, he is a chakra entity. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Lemme get this straight... So Hagoromo and Hamura fought the Ten-Tails (Kaguya) and then sealed it within Hagoromo. Then as Hagoromo was nearing his death, he separated the chakra of the Ten-Tails into the nine tailed beasts. Then he and his brother used the Yin-Yang (Sun and Moon) seal to turned the husk of the Ten-Tails (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path) into the core of the Chibaku Tensei to create the moon, correct? Because what is confusing me is when Black Zetsu said Kaguya's sons turned the Ten-Tails into the core of the Chibaku Tensei, but wasn't the Ten-Tails already its husk before being sealed into the moon? [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 04:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'd assume the translation was a little bit off; I'm all but certain Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails into the nine tailed beasts before sealing the statue in the Moon/Chibaku Tensei for safe keeping. Although, I was under the impression that the Yin and Yang palm seals made the sealing technique which sealed the Ten-Tails into Hagoromo, but I could be wrong. --Atrix471 (talk) 04:27, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::eh, wrong. He was alone when he created the TB and sealed the husk. His brother only helped with the first sealing years before. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::So the Ten-Tails was sealed into Hagoromo, then turned into the core of the Chibaku Tensei with the Yin-Yang seal? Huh? How about the creation of the tailed beasts and the sealing of the husk? [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125'']] (Talk) 13:17, July 27, 2014 (UTC)